WCWPP - Winx Club Witness Protection Program
by littlepinksock
Summary: The Specialists went missing, but then the Winx are gone on a mission before they get back. The mission lasts three years, three years in which both the boys and girls have no clue about the others' whereabouts (except Daphne and Thoren). But now the wait is over, what will happen now that our favourite two groups are back together, and why won't the Trix ever just stay caught.
1. Prologue

**I just edited this chapter a bit, so if you have already read it, don't worry it is not that different.**

**Hey guys, so it has been a really long time since I have written anything, and so I give you something. The weird thing is I have about three stories in the planning stage, but this one came to me basically fully formed (I sound like J.K. Rowling don't I), so I wrote it and this is what it is. Just so you know I am using the cannon up until where we are now, even though it pains me, because one it fits with the events and two I have a soft spot for Thoren and Daphne, amongst all the other new stuff I hate (do not get me started on the stinking 8-10 transformations they have, depending on what you count).**

**Anyway, without further ado, here is my first Winx Club story, if you don't like, than don't read, oh and as you have probably gathered I don't own Winx Club.**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

I see a flash of red hair, and my heart stops for a second.

Then a second later I realize it's not her, it can't be her, because she is on Earth in hiding with her friends. I know this every time I see red hair and yet every time my heart stops, thinking it could be her.

I sigh as I continue walking down Fairy lane in Magix City, to the restaurant where I am meeting my boyfriend. Boyfriend, it still feels weird to say that, even though we've been dating for three years. I guess missing your sister and dating her boyfriend's cousin can do that to you. Don't get me wrong though, Sky totally approves of us.

When I get to the entrance of _The Blue Wing_, I am pleased to see Thoren's restaurant picking skills are still top notch. This restaurant, like most we go to is fancy, but not too fancy, pseudo fancy as Thoren calls it, and I love it. The pretty blue accents everywhere and the distinct lack of table clothes (which anyone who knows me will tell you, I detest) are my favourite parts. With this in mind, a smile comes to my face as I look around for Thoren, seeing him towards the left side of the restaurant and make my way towards him.

"Hey Daph," he says as I arrive using the nickname he came up with about two years ago when he got fed up with saying my whole name. I believe he huffed and declared that my name was too long to keep saying, and that he would call me Daph, which stuck and has never left. Nicknames, one of the many things I missed when I was in ethereal form, but enough about that, back to the date.

"Hey yourself, Thoren," I smile back as I sit down across from him.

"So what's going on with you?" he asks leaning forward.

"You know, teaching history to fairies, most of whom barely pay attention. What about you?" I say smiling at him.

"You know, dodging Sky's questions, and occasionally Riven's fists," he says back in the same tone.

"Still? I'd have thought they would have calmed down by now, it's been three years," I say surprised, I guess those guys love the Winx way more than I thought.

"Yeah well, you miss her Daph. Imagine how you'd feel in their place not even knowing where the girls are, that has to hurt," he says, always thinking of others. Sure he was a little gruff at first, but that is just how he gets when he is defensive, underneath all that Thoren is a really nice guy, nice and sensitive.

"You have a point there, but they shouldn't have to wait much longer, Ms. Faragonda told me Tecna's mission is almost over, so the girls can come home soon," I say happily, replaying her words in my head. _A few more weeks, that's it and everyone will be back, just a few more weeks Daphne._ I just wish I knew how many weeks was a few, but at least I know it's soon.

"Really, that is great news! No more being prodded for answers and having to run away before a temper blows. I can finally talk to my cousin and his friends like normal human beings, yay!" Thoren says excitedly making me giggle like a little girl, something I haven't done in years and it feels good. After that we order, we talk some more, get our food, and keep talking into the night. By the time our date is over, my spirits are up and I realize that my sister is coming home soon so I should be happy, and I am, I really am.

"Bye Daph," Thoren says with a kiss on my lips as he climbs on his hover bike to go, "Sure you don't want a ride?" he says looking at me sadly.

"I'm sure Thoren, and you know the pout doesn't work on me anymore," I say with a smirk.

"Okay I surrender," he says his hands up defensively for a few seconds before he puts them on the handle bars and revs the engine, "See you next week, love you Daph," he says putting his helmet on.

"Love you too, Thoren," I say as I wave to him while he takes off with one backward glance towards me.

Soon after, I start walking into the quiet dark night, my thoughts still on my sister and the events that lend to the Winx Club being separated and their boyfriends confused for three long years…

**So what do you think? Let me know, let me know please. Trust me it doesn't take that long, and a reply could come your way too.**

**Till next time,**

**Lps**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey so I edited this chapter too, too much of a perfectionist I guess. Most is the same, except for (SPOILER!) how long the guys were missing, a few days instead of a week.**

**Hey guys, told you I'd update. Here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy and remember I don't own Winx Club, just the plot!**

Chapter 1: Three Years Ago…

Three years ago the Trix teamed up with Bloom's old best friend from Earth, Selina, and one normal fight led to longest the Winx Club have been separated from each other since they met. Here's what happened:

"Stupid Pixies, you'll never beat us now that we have the power of the Legendarium!" Icy cackled as she sent an ice blast at Bloom, who put up her shield just in time. This time instead of conjuring up creatures with the Legendarium, Selina had just made the Trix themselves stronger.

"Selina, stop this please. I know you, you are better than this, don't let them deceive you. Come with me and my friends, we can be best friends again and you can be the fairy you were always meant to be. Please!" Bloom said trying to reason with the wielder of the Legendarium.

"Hate to disappoint you Bloom, but we stopped being friends a long time ago, and besides I like being a witch, this is fun!" she laughed as Bloom looked at her in horror.

"You don't mean that, you can't mean that," Bloom sobbed falling to the ground in a heap.

"Sorry, but I can and do mean that. So long Bloom, hope they destroy you quickly, actually no I don't," Selina said with a wave before going back to the floating Cloud Tower, as the Trix smirked evilly.

"I like her Icy, can we keep her?" Stormy inquired.

"Sure we can sister, but let's get rid of these pathetic fairies first," she laughed in response, Darcy nodding and smirking in the background before they came together to build up a combined attacked.

"Dark icy tornado!" they cried as they sent it at us. We tried to hold it back but it was no use, the girls and I just got thrown against a nearby building like ragdolls.

"Uhh," I groaned getting up and looking around. Stella, Bloom, Musa, and Tecna were getting up, Flora was out cold, and it looked like Aisha was having trouble moving as if she broke something. _This does not look good, why are the Trix so hard to beat,_ I thought exasperatedly.

"Huh, and I thought that would finish them, oh well let's just topple that building on top of them and be done with it," Darcy shrugged as her sisters agreed and they built up another attack. Seeing this Bloom and Tecna raced over to Flora while Stella and Musa raced to Aisha, and I just raced to get out of there, almost having forgotten the two fallen Winx (not that I would ever tell Bloom).

The girls and I had just managed to fly out of there when the building collapsed.

"That was a close one," Stella said looking back at the fallen building as they placed Aisha and Flora in a safe spot nearby.

"Yeah really close. Wait the people! There were people in that building we have to save them!" Bloom yelled, always the heroic one, about to fly over there when a hand caught her wrist.

"Bloom, we got this, you girls go fight the Trix," Sky said while the other guys nodded, they are pretty heroic too.

"You sure?" she said worriedly.

"Yes, now go," Sky said trying to shoo her.

"Okay, Sky, just promise me you guys will be safe," she responded.

"Yeah don't die on us," Musa said sarcastically poking Riven in the chest.

"Alright, alright, we'll be careful, now go," Riven smirked, as Musa saluted him. We then flew off to go fight the Trix, but not before looking back at the boys one more time.

The fighting continued for a while before we succeeded in knocking out Stormy, which prompted the Trix to fall back.

"We'll be back you little pixies, and we will beat you!" Icy yelled as she and Darcy carried Stormy back to Cloud Tower.

"Woo hoo! We did it, so long Witches!" Musa cheered as the girls high five. She and Tecna then proceeded to help Aisha to a nearby tree to lean against, while Stella and Bloom woke Flora up.

"Uhh, my head hurts" Flora said going to stand, but needing to lean against Bloom in the end to stay up.

"Now let's get the boys and go home, I'm exhausted," Stella exclaimed slumping a little.

"You and me both Stel," Bloom said looking around, "Uh where are they?"

"Hmm, well the building they went into is over there so- oh no it's even more collapsed then before!" Tecna exclaimed as all of us whipped our heads around to look in that direction before running over there, leaving Aisha against the tree.

"Did you see the guys that went in this building?" Bloom asked a nearby woman when we got there.

"Oh yes, they were very brave. They went in there and saved all of us, but then they went back in to check for survivors one last time and that's when a spell, I think, hit the building causing it to fall on them," she explained tears in her eyes as we watched her in shock.

"Thank you ma'am, we'll take it from here, you can go home now," Flora said gently to the woman, who nodded before going on her way. A few seconds later we came out of our shock and started looking for the boys.

"Sky, Sky! Where are you?" Bloom cried searching through the wreckage, the others following suit calling their own boyfriend's names and occasionally using magic to move debris. I cared for Thoren at that time, but we weren't dating yet, so I didn't think that I was anywhere close to going through what my sister and her friends were going through. Even so, I still felt the pain every one of the Winx was feeling, not knowing what happened to their boyfriends. And it didn't help that as the day went on and we accumulated a pile of debris already lifted from the wreckage no boys were found, not even one (and there were 8 of them to find, so it shouldn't have been that hard).

"This is no use, were not going to find them," Musa said sitting down exasperated some time in mid-afternoon.

"You're giving up, just like that Musa?" Bloom asked, "We can't give up we have to find them to at least get closure, even if they-they are-" she broke down into tears before she could finish, Stella holding her firmly.

"Daphne, girls, I found Thoren!" we heard Tecna shout before we could even think about giving up anymore, and flew over there quickly.

"Thoren, oh my god," I breathed landing right beside him, before kneeling down to see if he was okay.

"Thoren, Thoren, come on wake up please," I said shaking him repeatedly. I was worried, I wasn't sure how I felt about him at the time, but knew I cared for him, so I didn't question it when tears started falling from my eyes. I sat there, the girls around me for what seemed like hours, but was really minutes, waiting for a response.

"Cough- Daphne -cough?" I hear a ragged voice say. I look up only to fling myself into his arms in relief and happiness.

"Glad to see –cough- you too Daphne," Thoren says wrapping his arms around me, which I just melt into feeling complete bliss, before he winces and I move to get off him.

"Oh right you're injured, let's get you back to the ship while the other girls keep looking, shouldn't be too long now that we've found one of you," I said sheepishly, noticing his pain. Then, before he could ask any questions I had picked him up with Bloom's help and flown him to the ship, laying him there to rest while we went back to keep searching.

Unfortunately, for my optimism we were no closer by nightfall, which prompted a call to Ms. Faragonda with a recount of what happen. She told us to come home with who we had, and that she'd send a rescue mission in the morning. And so the girls and I reluctantly went back to Alfea via Stella transport as Tecna could not fly the ship on her own.

Once there, Aisha, Flora and Thoren went to the nurse to get fixed up while the rest of the girls and I went to bed. I didn't want to, I wanted to stay with Thoren until he got better, but he insisted and gave me an adorable pout which I couldn't resist, meaning I went to bed as well. The night was a long one for the Winx Club though, who woke up several times during the night screaming with nightmares of dead boyfriends. In the end, they slept in their living room, and I ended up sleeping with them to help keep the nightmares away.

In the morning we all shuffled into Ms. Faragonda's office to discuss what happened.

"It's alright, just keep me posted on your progress Saladin," we heard her say on our way in, causing us to exchange a look, but having more pressing issues at hand, we decided to leaving it for the time being. Already in the office were Ms. Griselda standing beside Ms. Faragonda's chair, Aisha in a wheel-chair in front of her desk, Flora sitting next to her on a chair, still looking a little dizzy, and Thoren sitting on the other chair with a pair of crutches beside him.

I ran up immediately and put my arms around his neck hugging him, while the other girls came up to stand behind the chairs facing her desk. As we stood there Ms. Faragonda looked at each of us in turn, before sighing.

"There's no point in lying, Saladin and the boys from Red Fountain have been up and looking for hours, but so far they haven't found anything," she said to a few gasps, while those of us that had come in later finally understood what we had heard, "He will, however, be keeping me updated, so hope is not lost yet, but there is another matter I wish to discuss," she paused, "That of going into hiding," she said finally, looking around at the girls and one boy. I did not expect that course of action at the time, but looking back it seems to be the best course of action.

"But Ms. F we can handle ourselves against the Trix, we don't need to hide, just maybe a new power," Musa said not wanting to back down from a fight, all the girls voicing their agreement with her except Stella who I noticed was staying strangely quiet.

"Yes well, the fact of the matter is with Aisha being paralyzed from the waist down (Stella and Bloom gasp at this, while Flora hangs her head already knowing the diagnosis), Flora's brain being fragile, Thoren needing to heal as well, and no sign of the boys, it is probably better to go into hiding for now," she says in response, giving pretty good reasoning. But I could tell there was something she wasn't telling us, why go into hiding so just a few can heal? And it's not like the Winx and I can't handle ourselves without the boys.

"Well then we will just have to stay here until they heal, Alfea is surrounded by magical protection, so we should be fine," Bloom said indignantly, she made a good point, but I could tell it was going to be counter acted, so I was not too surprised by what Ms. Faragonda said next.

"Yes Bloom, but you and I both know this is the first place they'd look for you and that our magical protection has been no match for them before," she argued back looking sorry too that we couldn't stay here.

"Which is why you girls need to go into hiding and soon. Ms. Faragonda and I have already agreed that it is best, and I believe Ms. Stella and the baby inside of her would agree as well," Ms. Griselda says smiling at Stella, while the girls and I all look at her shock. I knew there was some other reason to go into hiding, but I had not expected this at all.

"You-you know?" a shocked Stella asked in a small voice, so different from her normal big cheerful one.

"I-uh-I might have overheard you talking with Brandon, the other day," Ms. Griselda said sheepishly.

"Right well, I guess we're going into hiding," Stella said cutting off Bloom who was about to say something. I figured she was going to ask about the baby, so I did not question further when she kept her mouth shut after that.

From there Ms. Faragonda explained the protection plan. Flora and Aisha were to go to Nabu's estate on Andros to heal, and return when they were better. Next I was to stay at Alfea and complete my teaching duties while taking care of Thoren, who would be moved to Red Fountain once Professor Saladin returned. The third group, Bloom, Stella, and Musa, were to go to Los Angeles on Earth to protect Stella's baby, and consequently Musa's baby as well (who knew?). Lastly, Tecna was to go on a special mission with Roxy, and to this day I have no clue what it was or where they went.

The next day, we all went our separate ways, but I don't think any of us will ever forget that day for the rest of our lives, even the boys who Saladin found a few days later. Ms. Faragonda decided it would be best if they didn't know where the girls were, and if the girls didn't know we had found them. Unfortunately, I don't think Ms. Faragonda knew the pain that decision would cause both parties, which is the same pain that after three years will finally be alleviated in a few weeks.

**Well, there you go, let me know what you think, and if you expected any of this. As I said before the next chapter will be up next Sunday, probably Monday because of thanksgiving busyness, but don't worry it will be up. Lastly, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Yours,**

**Lps**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know that it has been forever since I have updated and I really have no good excuse, except maybe writer's block, but even that is not good enough. So yeah, after taking a while to figure out where I wanted this story to go even though I thought I knew, it was hard to find time and motiviation to write. At least I edited the two previous chapters and will give you more chapters hopefully soon.**

**Also thank you those that have stuck by me and not given up on this story, and in future never believe me on when I will update just know that I will never abandon a story forever. Lastly, I do not own Winx Club, just the plot.**

**Thanks again and enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Reunion

Two weeks after my date with Thoren, the day finally came when I could see my sister again. Ms. Faragonda told me and the boys to come to her office at 7 pm sharp for a meeting about the Winx Club and I am super excited, though they (minus Thoren) have no idea what is going on.

When the boys arrive I am already standing in the office along with Ms. Griselda and Ms. Faragonda herself. They push through the door and Sky speaks before Ms. Faragonda or Ms. Griselda can say a word.

"Please tell me this meeting means the Winx are coming back," he says exasperatedly, clearly frustrated with the long wait.

"Yes Sky, it does," Ms. Faragonda replies calmly, "And now that you are all here I'd like to reintroduce you to the Winx Club," she finishes as six girls materialize in her office right on cue, three of them holding children.

There is silence as everyone takes in the sight of each other, neither party having seen each other for three years and most of the Winx Club having changed drastically. In fact, the smallest changes are in Flora, who only has a hair style change, Tecna, whose hair has grown down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and Aisha, whose hair has been cut to just below her chin. The change in the other girls is not so much physical but in basic feeling as it is so odd seeing them with children and imagining them as mothers. Stella and Musa are each holding a toddler, both of them girls, one magenta-haired and the other brunette, while Bloom is holding a toddler and a baby carrier. The toddler, who is, judging by appearances (except for the hair which is blond), the twin to the toddler Stella is holding, is male and the baby in the baby carrier is not visible. Besides the children in her arms, Bloom has changed in other ways as well: her hair is no longer red, but a light brown and only reaches her shoulders now. She is also wearing a big comfy sweater and looking very self-conscious. This is different from the other girls, who, even though their style has changed a bit, still look like themselves. It is kind of hard to explain, but basically, even with change everyone else still seems like themselves except for Bloom.

A few minutes later everyone snaps out of it and goes to greet their significant other, all with different reactions. Flora and Helia embrace lovingly, and Tecna and Timmy kiss passionately and start to catch up, while Musa introduces a bewildered Riven to their daughter. Across the room, Aisha is trying to get Roy and Nex to leave her alone and Stella is introducing her twins to their father, but my focus is solely on Bloom and Sky who are staring at each other awkwardly both knowing what the baby in the baby carrier means.

"So, it's good to see you again," Sky starts off awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah," Bloom says shyly, when did that happen?

"So who's the baby?" he continues trying to make conversation again after a pause.

"Oh, this is Skylar. I, uh, I'll explain later," she says abruptly ending the conversation and walking away to talk to Ms. Faragonda. I sigh confused. This is not the Bloom I knew, the one who would jump at a conversation, was never shy and would be ecstatic to see her boyfriend (fiancé, now that I remember), especially after three years. I am so into my thoughts about Bloom that I don't even notice Thoren come up behind me until he taps my shoulder and startles me.

"Thoren! Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack," I say angrily, but with a smile on my face so he knows I'm not really angry.

"Sorry, didn't realize how deep in thought you were," he replies, "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Bloom," I say as my answer before continuing, "She is not the girl I remember and I think it has something to do with that child. I just wish I knew what happen to her to make her change so much," I sigh exasperatedly.

"I know all the girls seemed to have changed. Even I can tell that and I didn't even know them that well, but I believe she will tell you when she is ready, you just have to have faith," he tells me comfortingly while wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I sigh, knowing he is right, before going back to watching the couples, happy and otherwise, interact.

After what seems like ages, Ms. Faragonda calls us over to discuss something else and materializes armchairs and couches around the room for everyone. Tecna and Timmy, Flora and Helia, Musa, Riven and their daughter, and Thoren and I each take a love seat, while Stella, Brandon and their kids take the only big three seater couch. Lastly, Aisha, Bloom, and the three other guys all take individual armchairs.

Once everyone is seated, Ms. Faragonda calls for our attention and starts to speak.

"I know that I should have told both the Winx and the Specialists about the other, and I see now the distress my decision caused, but from a safety point of view it was worth it. The Trix could not use the boys to get to the Winx and the Winx could not reveal themselves by coming back to see the boys. Though I would make the same decision again, I am deeply sorry for the pain I caused by not telling you, Winx, when we found the boys a few days later and Specialists, where the Winx actually were," she said looking around the room at everyone's faces.

"We forgive you Ms. F, we know you did what you had to do," Stella speaks up after a minute. When did she get so wise? I guess motherhood matured her more than I thought.

"Thank you Stella, and with that out of the way, I believe some introductions are in order. Girls. . ." she says looking towards Stella, Musa, and Bloom in turn.

"These two are Lucille and Leopold, or Lucy and Leo for short," Stella says gesturing to her twins, who wave shyly, "They are two and a half years old," she then finishes.

"And this little one is Matlyn or Maddy for short," Musa chimes in looking at the little girl on her lap, "and thanks to her magenta pig tails it's obvious who her father is," she finishes as she nudges Riven who puts an arm around her and Maddy. By this time, Bloom has taken Skylar out of her carrier and I can see while she is being swaddled that she has Bloom's red hair.

"This is Skylar," Bloom says simply, not looking up from her adorable daughter. Stella, who is sitting beside her, puts a hand on her shoulder as silent comfort, and Bloom smiles in return, and I again wish I knew what happened to her.

"Thank you girls, and I will let you provide your friends and boyfriends with details if they so wish," Ms. Faragonda says silencing questions before they can be asked.

'Oh and before more serious topics can be discussed, Ms. Griselda could you please watch the three toddlers for a little while?" she says looking directly at the Deputy Headmistress.

"Of course. This way, children," she responds as Stella and Musa explain that the scary looking lady is not scary and safe to go with. Then she leads them out of the room before Ms. Faragonda continues.

"Now on to more serious business," she says, "As you may or may not know while most of the Winx Club were hiding and healing, Tecna was on a secret mission with Roxy, and-" she pauses, "Tecna, where is Roxy? She was supposed to be here for this meeting," Ms. Faragonda says looking directly at Tecna.

"Uh, can I talk to you in private, Ms. Faragonda?" Tecna replies scratching the back of her head nervously.

Ms. Faragonda sighs, "Very well, follow me. The rest of you talk among yourselves," she says gesturing for Tecna to follow her as she exits the room. The girls start to chat and my focus immediately goes back to Bloom who is holding her baby lovingly while conversing quietly with Stella and Sky who looks visibly pained by the fact that he is the only one who can't go near his girlfriend. After a few minutes of looking back and forth between them I decide to make it my mission to figure out what is wrong and get them back together.

A few more minutes later and Ms. Faragonda and Tecna re-enter the room, the headmistress with a distressed look on her face. However, only I seem to notice the look on her face before she schools her expression as everyone else is still engrossed in conversation.

"Ahem" she says getting everyone's attention before continuing, "Tecna was simply informing me of a slight hitch in our plan, but it is no matter as the rest of the plan can go one anyway," she sums up vaguely while Tecna looks uncomfortable and everyone else just looks confused.

"Now, the actual plan for their secret mission went as follow," Ms. Faragonda says as she gets back to business, "Roxy was to disguise herself as a witch and infiltrate Cloud Tower to get information on the Witches while Tecna kept in contact with her and went on her own mission to find the key that locks the Legendarium-" she starts before being interrupted by Stella.

"Wait, wait, wait, why have Roxy be the one to go undercover when we are more experienced and powerful than she is?" Stella asks confused. I guess I spoke to soon about her being more wise, though it is a good question because magic is very good at making disguises, so it is not because they don't know Roxy that she was chosen.

"Good question Stella," Ms. Faragonda begins echoing my thoughts, "Roxy was chosen, partially because they don't know her, but also because she is not very experienced in magic and is more able to shift her magic to be witch magic. Not only that but because they don't know her at all only a small disguise is needed to make her look like a witch and she doesn't have to change her personality that much, making the ruse easier to keep up," she explains. I did not know that Ms. Faragonda had thought things that far through three years ago.

"Well that makes sense, Ms. F, sorry for interrupting," Stella responds, again being wise, I guess though she has changed some things will always stay the same.

"Thank you Stella, and it is okay, that was a very good question anyway," she tells her before moving on, "Anyway back to the plan, after having Roxy training under Ms. Griffin for year in how to be a witch, she then went undercover and tried to get as much information as possible.

"While she was doing that, Tecna was stopping the Trix from attacking and damaging too much and looking for the legendarium key. Now, two years later, we have the Legendarium key and Roxy has become best friends with Selina and has told us what she is up to. Selina is trying to free a spirit that is trapped in the Legendarium, a spirit called Acheron, the creator of the Legendarium," she finishes, but I can sense that she is leaving out part of what happen, I just can't tell what.

"So where do we come in Ms.F?" Musa asks in the following pause.

"Well, I am going to teach you how to re-access your previous transformations and fully come into your powers so that you can defeat the Trix and stop Selina before Acheron is free," she explains. I did not those that it was possible to re-access previous transformations, but I do know that the Winx had become too dependent on their transformations before they were split up.

"But Ms. F, why can't we just get a new power or transformation. I mean if Bloomix can't even beat the Trix and Selina, what makes you think Enchantix or Charmix will? Why go backwards?" Stella asks and I can see that the rest of the Winx (except Tecna) are agreeing with her and are curious for the answer.

Ms. Faragonda sighs, "That's where you girls seem to have an issue, you believe that each successive transformation you get is more powerful than the last, but the reality is that every transformation you've had after Enchantix is equal in power to it, just more useful in different circumstances,"

"So Enchantix power is just as strong as both Believix and Sirenix?" Musa asks incredulously.

"Yes Musa, and you girls, except for Tecna of course, are going to need to be trained in how to go back to Enchantix," she says in reply.

"Why doesn't Tecna need to be trained?" Stella then asks confused.

"Because I've already been trained, that's why,' Tecna says a little indignantly. When did she get so snippy?

"Thank you Tecna, now girls I believe it is time for bed and retrieval of the little ones from Ms. Griselda. You have a long day tomorrow as our training begins, and before you ask Ms. Griselda, Tecna, or their fathers can watch the children whichever you wish," she says dismissing everyone, but before anyone can leave Bloom speaks up, the first words she's said to anyone but Stella since talking to Sky.

"Ms. Faragonda, what was the hitch in the plan?" she asks quietly.

Ms. Faragonda sighs, "I want to avoid telling you for now because it might be fixable, so for now just rest in the knowledge that regardless of what happens with this 'hitch' as I called it, the plan does not change or become any less effective," she says rather cryptically. What isn't she telling us?

"Thanks for at least trying to answer," Bloom says quietly again and I find myself again asking what happened to her.

"One more thing before you go girls, your dorm room has been set up to accommodate the boys for the night just this once so you don't have to separate again after being so close. Ms. Griselda even agreed it was a good idea after how long you have been apart," she pauses and I see smiles grow on 4 of 6 Winx Club girls, "Most everybody is rooming the same just with someone else, except that Bloom, her baby and Stella's twins have beds set up in the loft above Stella's room and Daphne and Thoren are set up in Bloom's room. Also, there is a bed for Aisha and Maddy in Musa and Tecna's room, as well as air mattresses for Sky, Roy, and Nex in the living room. So that option is available if wanted, and you can all go now, goodbye," she finishes and everyone starts to leave the room.

As I walk down the hall to the Winx Club's dorm room, I find myself caught up in my own thoughts. Thoughts about how interesting tonight is going to be, thoughts about what happened to Bloom, and thought about what all these changes mean for the Winx Club. I am no stranger to the effect being away for a long time can have on a person, I mean it is not every day that you go from being 18 years older than your sister to being the same age as her. Thanks to that experience, though I know that relationships that are strong can survive most anything as our family is still intact and going strong, despite three-quarters of us being trapped and not there for Bloom's childhood.

So I believe that if our family can survive what it did, then the Winx Club can survive as well, even though it will take time and not be easy. Those girls are stronger than they give themselves credit for, I think as Thoren comes up behind me and puts an arm around my shoulders somehow knowing what my thoughts are. We both knew, though, that, as long awaited as this day was, it, and everything after it would be hard. So as we share a look and each other's embrace while walking toward the Winx Club's room, Thorn and I both silently acknowledge that this is the first day of the rest of our lives.

**Well there it is. Feel free to send me your ideas of what the hitch in the plan is, what you think will happen and what did happen during the three years. Also I don't know when I will update next, but it will happen eventually so don't give up on me and don't forget to REVIEW! Seriously, your reviews are what kept me going in writing this, especially the guest who said they read the first two chapters 50 times (you rock!). So yeah, please REVIEW and I will see you later,**

**Lps**


End file.
